


That Doesn't Usually Happen

by SenseNyghtlei (Nyghtlei17)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/SenseNyghtlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Comments are welcomed!</p></blockquote>





	That Doesn't Usually Happen

He doesn’t know how to be gentle.  His hands tug her clothes off too quickly.  He uses his tongue to separate her mouth, impatient and enraptured by her taste.  She mumbles his name once, and then again.  He thinks it’s out of pleasure but she wants him to slow down.  “Wolfgang,” she drags his name out, “slow down.”

His forehead rests against her clavicle as he pants, “Sorry”

She smiles down at him, running her nails down his back, he shivers, she shivers.  

Hot kisses on the flat of her stomach linger on his.  He licks her navel, forcing breath out of her.  Nipping at her skin slowly, carefully.  Noticing how her muscles twitch when his hand slides down her thigh.  “Kala” he breathes against the peak of her breast.  His lips find her hardened nipple just under the cloth of her bra.  

Her back arches against the wall, forcing more of her into his flushed face.  Her heart racing, thundering in her ears with a desire that’s not hers alone.  Every want, every need of his she can feel.  Her lust mimicking his.  This is too slow.  She can’t seem to gather enough of him in her hands, press enough of his skin against hers.  She brings his head up to hers and kisses his jaw, the stubble of his beard scratches her lips.  

Wolfgang’s head lulls, letting her access more of his neck, his shoulder, his chest.  Her nails go over his nipples and he smiles to himself.  He’s okay with taking it slow.  He’s okay if this is the last person he’s ever inside, the last person he hears moan his name.  

Her hands find his belt and clumsily she unbuckles it, undoes his button and zipper.  Kala stops just at his base for a brief moment.  Their eyes meet and he leans in to kiss her.  Not yet, he thinks.  He doesn’t want her to touch him just yet.  He wants to focus on her, be the generous lover she deserves.  Wolfgang sinks to his knees, he knows her heart skips a beat as her pulls her cotton panties down her thighs, careful not to touch her skin.  Once they’re at her feet she steps out of them, he watches her face.  

Her cheeks are red, just as flushed as his.  She nervous but she’s not, he knows what to do, knows what feels good, what makes her bite her lip.  Kala looks down to see blue eyes watching her, drinking her in.  He presses his lips against the fine hairs on her mound and she braces herself against the wall.  He can feel the pleasure of being kissed, an echo that lingers after touching her.  It’s faint but it’s there.   

The smell of her sex entices him, he wants to taste it.  He feels greedy knowing he’s the only one to taste her this way.  Knowing he’s the only one that gets to lift her leg over his shoulder and ran his tongue down her slit.  Before he can do any of those things, Kala cups his face and through slits she smiles at him.  It’s more than sex and he knows this.  It’s more than just their bodies coming together.  He lifts her leg and spreads her with his forefinger and thumb.  Pink, swollen, and glistening.  She smells even better now that he’s this close.  

Fingers clasp his shoulders as weak legs fidget, trying to hold herself up.  Kala arches when his tongue tests her clit, darting across it quickly.  She can taste herself in his mouth, she feels his gratification as he pulls tiny sounds from deep within her chest.  A long finger slides back, just to her buttocks, it curves forward, just an inch of it enters her.  He stops when her breath catches, then eases in, pushing as deep as he can manage without moving his mouth away from her pearl.  Wolfgang teases another thicker finger.  This one is accepted without so much as a whimper.  A moan vibrates against her folds as she starts to move her hips.  She knows how this is done, she has the internet after all.  

The sound her pussy makes when his fingers pull out then enter again, then pull out again, it’s the most desirable sound he can imagine.  Her hips writhing against him makes his cock twitch.  He sucks her labia into his mouth with an offensive slurp, his fingers come out of her with a plop.  “Kala”  He squeezes her bottom to get her attention.

Heavy eyes flutter open and she sighs, a pleasurable sound.  His face is slick with her, it glistens when he speaks.  Let’s move to the bed, he says but she’s barely heard him so he carries her.  Body tingling with arousal she hardly notices when he tosses her and puts his fingers back inside her.  He doesn’t put his mouth on her.  He watches her as his fingers fuck her.  Brow creasing, eyes barely shut, hot pants as she tries to say his name.  He’s nearly on top of her, his bare chest pressed against hers.          

Sticky, sweaty skin, peeling apart from each other, her voice grows raspier and higher.  The tension pulled tighter and tighter.  Toes digging into the blankets, fingers clasping around his wrist.  She makes a sound she’s never made before, it’s guttural and loud, obscene.  Kala’s walls tighten around his fingers as she reaches for his wrist.  Her other hand pulls at the bed, truly grabbing nothing.  

Wolfgang has to force himself to stay upright.  He wants to throw his head back, let her orgasm flow through him.  Instead his eyes squeeze shut and his cock pulses without spilling.  “Oh… my…” she blinks up at him and flinches when she notices how dark his eyes are.  

He doesn’t speak, just kisses her, his tongue forcing its way in.  Working his pants off with one hand and he pinches and pulls her nipple with the other.  Her legs welcome him as he moves on top of her, his cock just against her entrance.  He’s not thinking of being careful or kind, he’s thinking of filling her with himself.     

“Ah!” A brief sound.  Not from pain but the sudden weight of him on her, the sensation of being filled.  Forehead touching the soft blond hairs of his chest, she presses kisses each time he rocks forward.  “Wolf-” she tries but then his body stills and he moans.  She feels it again, faint, not nearly as strong as her own.  He sighs at the release, he can barely hold himself up.  

Wolfgang offers her an apologetic smile.  “That… that doesn’t usually happen”

She laughs, “Oh?”   

“I mean it!  That doesn’t usually happen”

Kala kisses the tip of his nose, “I know.  It’s not like we can’t do it again later”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcomed!


End file.
